teenage_mutant_ninja_turtles_nickelodeon_tv_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Ivan Steranko
Ivan Steranko is a Russian arms dealer and an old friend of Shredder. He is voiced by Fred Tatasciore. Appearance He is a Russian man wearing a black suit and undershirt with spiked shoulder pads. He has a black Ushanka with a yellow star on it, a red tie, and two golden knuckle dusters with a hammer on one and a sickle n the other. He is blond haired with a diamond right eye and several scars on his face. He also has a gold tooth. History Season 1 He first appeared in Enemy of My Enemy, where he is seen at the docks with the shipment to deliver to the Foot. When Shredder and the Foot arrived, they asked him where's the shipment, then Steranko asked what he requested. Shredder nods to a Foot soldier, who approaches Steranko, and opens a black case with something shining in it (presumably gold). Steranko looks at it and nods before the Foot soldier hands him the case. While Karai inspects the merchandise, Steranko proceeds to leave, but one Foot soldier blocks him from leaving. Steranko turns to Shredder, asking him if he trusts him and telling him they're old friends. Shredder then replies that he won't mind keeping him company, while his "daughter" checks. When the Turtles prepared to knock out Shredder with electrical grenade, Karai noticed them. As Mikey launches the weapon, Karai gets Shredder away as the weapon zaps Steranko and the Foot soldiers, knocking them out. Season 2 He reappears in The Legend of the Kuro Kabuto. He is seen in his lair, where he looks at his collection of trophies (including Alexander the Great's breastplate, the Spear of Destiny, and Excalibur). However, he wants Shredder's helmet, the legendary Kuro Kabuto, as part of his collection. He says he would forget past misdeed if someone could obtain it for him. One of his disciples, Anton Zeck, arrived and asked if he gets him the helmet, he would forgive him for his little mistake. However, Steranko is not pleased for his "little mistake", revealing that Zeck shot his eyeball (allegedly an accident). When Zeck tries to convince him about him being a cool "eyeball guy", Steranko says he should pop his head like blueberry. When Steranko asked why should he let Zeck steal the helmet, Zeck tells him to lick his Spear of Destiny. When he does so, Steranko discovers it's made of marzipan. Zeck then reveals he stole the real Spear of Destiny yesterday, which Steranko takes back his spear. He then tells him that the helmet is in Shredder's lair, and sent five men and they never returned. He warns him that Shredder has eyes in back of head. Later, when Zeck arrived back in a helicopter with the supposed helmet in his bag, Steranko takes a whiff and asked why was he smelling the baby poops. When he opens the bag, he discovered that the helmet was swapped with dirty diapers (thanks to Leo). Upon seeing this, Steranko says he will pop Zeck's head like blueberry. Trivia *It is confirmed that Steranko will mutate into Rocksteady, a mutant rhinoceros from the classic series. *It is revealed why Steranko had a diamond eye. Zeck shot his right eye out (although Zeck convinced he didn't do it on purpose). Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Humans Category:Male characters